


[Podfic of] only you, always you

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Minho's lips are tinted red from wine and just as sweet, longing to be kissed, but Jisung pretends he can't see.---or, Jisung takes his time finding the right words and Minho waits, patiently.





	[Podfic of] only you, always you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [only you, always you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712161) by [singsungie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singsungie/pseuds/singsungie). 

**Length:** 01:05:33

**Music:** My Pace

**Download: [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/onlyyoualwaysyou.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

With thanks to singsungie, idella and tati <3

You can find me on twitter at [the24thkey](https://twitter.com/the24thkey)


End file.
